


Forbidden Fruit

by Self_Aware_Protagonist



Series: Fairy AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fairy Prince Saïx, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, M/M, Stoner Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Aware_Protagonist/pseuds/Self_Aware_Protagonist
Summary: Smoking a strange plant changes Axel's life forever.





	Forbidden Fruit

Axel only asked himself once what kind of weed Demyx had sold him when he was captured by two men in leaf clothing carrying pinecone-tipped spears and transported into another world.

"Whoa man..." Axel sighed, admiring the spectacle before him.

The world around him had melted into a potpourri of bright color. Plants he had never seen before sprouted at his feet and towered above him as the two men nudged him forward.

"Dude, where am I?" Axel asked with a breathless laugh.

"Silence, prisoner. You're the one who stole the Aerith."

"The what?" Axel echoed, only to be pushed forward.

The two men, soldiers maybe, escorted him to the façade of a huge castle. The egg-shaped building grew at least seven stories, with intricate gold swirls crawling up its pearlescent sides. Glass petals peeled off the sides, making it appear as if the castle had bloomed from cut glass. The doors, outlined in the same gold swirls, lay flat against the front of the castle, giving them the appearance that they could be peeled off like stickers.

Two guards at the front of the castle eyed Axel sternly. They held their stiff ivy staves as if to threaten Axel with plant poison. "Who is this?"

"A human, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Obviously," the guard scoffed, "why did you bring him here?"

"Sir, we found the Aerith on his person. It seems he has ingested it via the smoke emitted by the plant when burned." The soldier explained.

"Very well, take him inside to see the Prince." The guards stepped aside, tapping their staves against the doors. The doors bent forward, curling over the grass and creating a pearly drawbridge to the castle. The guard shoved Axel's shoulders and ushered him inside.

They led him into a milk-white hallway, a deep velvet carpet squishing under his feet. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. To Axel's left, a sleek spiral staircase led to the other levels of the egg. At the end of the hall, another pair of guarded pearly doors appeared.

"We're bringing this thief to the Prince." The other soldier declared.

The guards stepped to the side, and the pearly doors swung open.

Beyond the doors, a vast throne room stretched out. The walls let the sunlight flood in, enveloping the room in a warm glow. The same red velvet carpet led to the end of the room, where a swirly gold throne sat. The guards near the doors closed them, and stood in front. Two more guards resided on either side of the throne.

Slouching on the throne, a tall and muscular young man regarded Axel. In his sky-blue hair, a simple wreath of gold lay. His eyes shone a startling reddish-gold. An x-shaped scar was slashed across his nose. His pouty lips were pursed in boredom. His clothes looked to be made of rich, summer sun-kissed leaves.

The soldiers bowed to their prince before one spoke, "Your Highness, this human was found with the Aerith on his person. We've brought him to you at your request."

The prince flicked his eyes over Axel. "This is the thief who took my mother's sacred plant?"

"Look, your Highness, if I may speak, I would just like to say that I did not have relations with that plant." Axel announced, his voice slurring into a terrible Bill Clinton impersonation.

"Liar! Your Highness, this is what has become of the Aerith stolen from your mother's garden!" The other soldier waved the baggie of the chopped-up plant.

"What have you done?!" The prince demanded, slamming his fist on his throne.

"I didn't take it!" Axel insisted. "My - friend got that for me."

"Why - and how? - could a human steal from the Fae Realm and survive?" The prince insisted.

"Look, I don't know man," Axel resigned.

"You may address me as 'Your Highness', 'Your Regality', or 'Prince Saïx'." The prince stated.

"Alright, Prince Saïx, man," Axel decided.

"Tell me, human, why shouldn't I execute you?" Prince Saïx wondered, leaning forward from his throne. "Why are his eyes so red? Did you bring a demon in here?"

"Nah man - Your Highness - I'm just hella baked," Axel assured.

"Baked...?"

"Yeah, like stoned..." Axel clarified.

"I am unfamiliar with this term..." Prince Saïx's voice became gentler.

"Your Highness, he destroyed the stolen Aerith and inhaled its smoke..." The soldier explained.

"You did what?!" Prince Saïx roared.

"Oh yeah, that shit was so good..." Axel said dreamily.

"That shit is my mother's sacred plant, cultivated on her own for centuries until..." The prince faltered, but quickly regained composure. "You did not answer my question, human: why should I spare you?"

Axel's eyes took a trip around the room. "Pretty nice place you got here."

"...What?"

"Really, really nice. And you're not so bad yourself, Your Highness." Axel laid eyes on the Prince.

The prince's supple cheeks turned pink. "E-excuse me?"

"I said you're handsome!" Axel shouted a little too loudly. "Man, you'd think those pointed ears would let you to hear better..."

"Your Highness, should we carry out execution orders?" One of the guards by the prince's side asked.

"No," Prince Saïx said, "this has become interesting. So, human, you like it here, don't you? How would you like to stay here...forever?"

"Y'know, that doesn't sound too bad," Axel mused, his eyes drifting up and down the prince.

"I don't think you understand what kind of situation you're in," the prince said, "you've consumed a substance from the Fae Realm, which binds you to this realm forever. You will never be able to leave."

"Fine by me," Axel shrugged, "I had taxes to pay but I guess I don't have to pay those now. And I don't have to go back to work..."

The prince's lips curled into a smirk. "Very well, you will become my new servant."

Axel scratched his belly. "Damn...I have the worst munchies right now..."

"Munchies...?" The prince asked, intrigued.

"I'm so hungry, man," Axel groaned.

"Eat whatever you like," Prince Saïx offered, "you've already doomed yourself to spend an eternity with me."

Axel looked around. "Ehh...maybe I was wrong, maybe I'm not hungry right now...but I am feelin' something..."

The prince regarded Axel dangerously, a strange gleam in his eyes. "The Aerith plant is known to be a strong aphrodisiac..."

Axel nodded in a trance. "Yeah...that's it..."

"Then I suppose I could relieve you..." Prince Saïx suggested vaguely.

"Are you asking to fuck me, Your Highness?" Axel wondered.

The throne room fell into silence. The prince's eyes were wide as saucers, and his face flushed deeper red. He covered his mouth with his slender hand.

Axel shrugged. "If you insist..."

"P-pardon me?!"

"Or I could just suck your dick if you don't wanna go all the way..." Axel offered, his eyes drifting to the prince's spread legs.

The left-side guard turned to the prince. "Your Highness, we could execute him right now at your command."

"N-no," Saïx stammered, "V-very well...Guards, please clear the throne room, and release his cuffs."

"B-but your highness - " One guard began, but the prince interrupted.

"You heard me, clear the throne room! Quickly!" He fluttered his hand, shooing them.

Reluctant yet swift, the guards filed out of the throne room and locked the door. The one who had opposed the Prince's motives grudgingly unlocked Axel's cuffs before exiting. Axel scrunched his fingers, rubbing the skin the cuffs had chafed against.

The prince cleared his throat. "Well? Come and...s-suck me..."

The prince shifted on his throne, spreading his legs a bit wider. He turned his head in embarrassment.

Axel stumbled forward, kneeling before the prince. His eager hands caressed the prince's inner thighs, and the prince sighed into his hand.

"Y'know, I've never done this to royalty before..." Axel murmured.

"Th-then this should be a superior experience." The prince decided.

Axel met eyes with the royal, smirking. "Not if you cum so quickly I can't enjoy it either..."

"O-of course not!" Saïx cried indignantly, slamming his fist on his armrest. Regaining composure, he settled back into his throne. "I'm growing impatient."

"Chill man, it takes time. I gotta warm you up and stuff." Axel kneaded the prince's growing bulge with the palm of his hand. "Damn, you're getting just as hard as a human, if not harder..."

"Fairies and humans do have virtually the same anatomy," Saïx explained, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Axel peeled away the leaves on the prince's front, revealing his flushed cock.

"Damn, fairies are circumcised?" Axel mused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Saïx demanded.

"Like, you don't have a foreskin like me." Axel offered.

"What's a foreskin?" Saïx pondered.

"Here." Axel stood, unthinkingly fiddling with his belt and starting to pull his dick out.

"S-stop!" Saïx shouted, his voice echoing across the room.

Axel's hand drifted away from his crotch. "You don't wanna see mine?"

"N-no, I suppose I'll take your word for it." Saïx said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Axel knelt again, taking the prince's cock in his hand.

The softest gasp escaped the prince's lips.

Axel wrapped his hand around the flesh and pumped Saïx slowly.

"Does this feel good, Your Highness?" Axel asked.

"C-call me Saïx," the Prince hissed, "b-but only when we're alone."

"If that's what you want," Axel decided. He opened his mouth, enveloping the prince's cock and closing his lips around it.

Saïx moaned softly into his hand. He placed his other hand on Axel's unruly red locks.

Axel bobbed his head, engulfing the cock in his throat.

The prince jerked, the pleasure coursing through him. His slender fingers tangled Axel's hair, his intricate rings pulling at the strands.

Axel swirled his tongue around the tip, then gulped the prince back down.

In a snap, the prince lost his composure; he grabbed Axel's hair in his hand and forced the younger male on his cock. Surprised, though not hindered by the sudden spike in boldness, Axel picked up the pace, slurping the Prince's cock eagerly. Saïx thrust his hips into Axel's mouth, the head of his cock slamming into Axel's throat.

Saïx filled his cupped hand with moans and gasps, and his eyes were closed. "H-human...ahh...I'm so close..."

Axel hummed in agreement on Saïx's cock, and the fairy prince slammed his cock inside. He grunted into his palm as hot cum shot out of the tip and trickled down Axel's throat.

Axel swallowed every drop, then proceeded to lick the prince's cock clean. He tucked it back inside the folds of the prince's leafy clothing, folding the petals back over themselves.

Panting, the prince did not speak. Finally, he sighed and said, "Well, I hope you are satisfied, human."

"Oh, I'm great," Axel assured, "what about you?"

"I...I suppose it was satisfactory..." Saïx admitted sheepishly. "Actually...it was satisfactory to the point where...I feel inclined to release you..."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh...guess I know how to get myself out of jail if I'm ever busted." He laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in my dreams, Your Highness - uh, Saïx."

He gave the prince a slight bow and turned on his heel. The prince said nothing as Axel made his exit, striding past the guards outside. They brandished their weapons, but Axel held up a hand.

"It's okay, guys; he let me go." He said.

"He...let you go? Why?" One guard demanded.

"My dick-sucking game is beyond wild," Axel answered. He flicked two fingers off his forehead in salute. "See ya, fellas."

 

A week passed since Axel had smoked that fairy plant. He wasn't entirely sure his experience at the fairy castle wasn't a massive hallucination, but he knew one thing was real: the way that prince had looked at him, something more than owning Axel had been on his mind.

A knock on the door jarred Axel from a nap. Groggily, he trudged to the door. Upon opening it, he found - none other than the fairy prince from his hallucination.

He looked him up and down. "What's up, Your Highness?"

"You remember me...?" The prince asked. "I slightly feared that you had believed our encounter to have been a mirage, simply an illusion created by the Aerith..."

"Well, I did, but I knew you were real." Axel admitted. "Was...I wrong? Am I not off the hook?"

"No, you're still free," Saïx said, but he refused to meet Axel' eyes.

"But...?" Axel pressed.

"Well...I was wondering...if you would be my - I mean, indulge me in more of my desires...?" The prince suggested.

Axel knitted his brows. "You want me to be your fuck-buddy, don't you?"

"If, that is, you aren't in an existing arrangement...?" The prince hinted. A color close to the shade of Axel’s locks filled his cheeks.

Axel shook his head. "No...I'm single."

The prince beamed. "Excellent! Then - "

Axel held up his hand. "Hold on; I wasn't even convinced you were real, but now I see that you are, and you're lusting after me."

"Is there a problem?" Prince Saïx glanced off to the side and back to Axel.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a problem, but...it's not every day you suck fairy dick and then get asked to be a fairy's fuck-buddy." Axel stated.

"You aren't interested, are you...?" Prince Saïx's face fell, his excitement diminished.

"Well...I'm just saying that it's kind of sudden." Axel scratched the back of his neck. "But...I'm willing to give it a try..."

The prince's eyes lit up. He took a step inside Axel's' apartment, letting the door close behind him.

"How did you not get noticed by humans?" Axel asked, eyeing the prince, who still donned leafy clothing and his gold circlet.

"A simple cloaking charm conceals me quite well," Prince Saïx explained, advancing on him.

Axel backed into a wall, and the prince rested an arm against the wall casually. "Perhaps...I should not have let you slip from my grasp so easily...?"

Axel placed a hand on Prince Saïx's chest. "Hold up, Twinker Bell; this is the human world. We do things my way here."

"Twinker Bell?" Prince Saïx sneered.

"I'm calling you a twink." Axel clarified. Prince Saïx stared blankly. "You know? Like, a skinny, hairless gay guy?"

"Your human terms confuse me," Prince Saïx decided. "And if anything, you're the twink."

"Well, I thought that nickname was pretty clever." Axel admitted. "But anyway, I think it's my turn to have my desires indulged in."

Prince Saïx regarded the young man with his intense green eyes. "What do you have in mind...?"

"Well, why don't you get on your knees and suck me off?" Axel crossed his arms.

"Me? A prince? On my knees? Ha, you are a silly, stupid human!" Prince Saïx scoffed.

"What, you thought being casual fuck-buddies meant I was gonna do all the work? You can forget about that." Axel laughed.

The prince pouted his lips and made a noise deep in his throat - was it, growling? He bared his teeth and muttered, "Fine."

Reluctantly, the prince dropped to his knees, pinning Axel's hips to the wall. He used his slender fingertips to pull the drawstring on Axel's sweatpants. They hung loosely around his hips until the prince slid them down Axel's thighs. Underneath, Axel had been going commando (it was his day off, after all).

"Eh, I forgot to put underwear on," Axel muttered sheepishly.

"Fairies don't wear underwear," Prince Saïx reminded him.

"Maybe I do wanna live in the fairy world forever," Axel laughed again.

Prince Saïx poked the hooded tip of Axel's flaccid member. "What's this?"

Axel clenched his teeth for a moment, letting them go to answer, "That's my foreskin. I told you last time we met that humans are born with them, but sometimes they get them cut off."

Prince Saïx took Axel's foreskin between his fingertips, rubbing his fingers against it. "What does it do...?"

Axel twitched against the wall. " _ Hnngh _ ...it just covers the head. And... _ fuck _ ...that feels really good..."

"Amazing," the prince replied in awe, "and what if I - ?" He peeled the foreskin back, revealing the flushed head of Axel's penis.

"Yeah, like that..." Axel instructed in a strained voice.

Prince Saïx wrapped his other hand around Axel's length, coaxing his member to become erect. He rolled the tip of Axel's cock between his fingertips, admiring the way Axel squirmed from his touch.

Axel's eyelids drooped, and his breath hitched.

"Do you like the way this feels...?" Prince Saïx purred.

"Yeah...it feels good," Axel sighed.

The prince parted his lips, taking the tip in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the crown, and Axel threw his head back, smacking it into the wall.

"Ow! God fucking dammit!" Axel shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

The prince removed his lips. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't you," Axel grumbled, "it just felt so good I slammed my head into the wall."

"What a strange human custom..." Prince Saïx mused.

"No, that's not - ugh - people don't normally do that, I'm just a fucking klutz." Axel explained. He gazed hazily into Saïx's eyes. "Don't stop..."

The prince smirked and took Axel back in his mouth, the warm wetness making Axel shiver and bite his lip.

Prince Saïx opened his mouth wider, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Damn...do you have a gag reflex...?" Axel wondered.

Prince Saïx shook his head and hummed, "Mm-mm."

"Hah, goddamn...keep going..." Axel begged.

The prince moved swiftly, which made Axel wonder if he'd ever done this before. His hot, wet tongue rolled over the head again, and Axel roughly combed his fingers through the prince's fiery locks, tugging them.

"Man...This is insane...I've got a fairy prince on his knees -  _ ngh  _ \- sucking my dick..." Axel chuckled.

The prince began to say something in response, carelessly letting his teeth scrape against Axel's sensitive flesh. Aware of the sudden pain, Axel slammed his palm into Prince Saïx's forehead.

"Y-your Highness, your teeth! Don't do that!" He hissed.

The prince popped his lips off. "I told you to call me 'Saïx' when we're alone."

His low voice caused a stir in Axel's core, and he stared back with bright green eyes. "Yes, Saïx..."

Saïx engulfed Axel's cock again, slurping the mixture of saliva and precum noisily. He closed his intense gold eyes as he moved mechanically, and Axel combed through Saïx's mane. As he neared the edge of release, his grip on Saïx's hair tightened. He grasped through the thick strands, feeling its silky texture. His other hand covered his mouth, occasionally letting soft gasps and moans slip.

"Fuck, Saïx...I'm gonna cum..." Axel grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and struggling to keep them open.

Saïx quickened his pace, using his tongue in a way that almost begged Axel to release his load into his mouth. He attempted to say something like "Cum for me", but his teeth scraped against Axel's skin again.

Surprised, Axel yanked Saïx's head back. At that moment, Saïx had given him an exceptionally hard suck, and he released Axel's cock with a wet pop. Unable to stop himself, Axel threw his head back and came, letting the milky strands of his release fly onto Saïx's face. He watched sleepily as he covered the prince's face with his semen, his chest heaving.

Once he had come down from his high, Axel sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cum on your face..."

"It's alright," Saïx replied, "I kind of enjoyed it."

"You're all messy now; it's in your hair, too!" Axel picked at a semen-streaked lock. "Maybe you haven't sucked a lot of dick in your life, but most people don't try to talk with a dick in their mouth."

The prince chuckled earnestly. "Forgive me, it's true I haven't had much experience."

Axel's cheeks, which had been burning from the pleasure, tingled at the sound of Saïx's happiness. Axel hastily shoved himself back in his sweatpants and tied the string. He held out a hand to help Saïx to his feet, and the prince took it.

"You must never let anyone know that I, a member of the royal family, was on my knees for a commoner's pleasure, much less a human's." Saïx said.

"Of course not," Axel agreed, "now, let's get you cleaned up."

 

Several weeks passed in this fashion, with Saïx coming from the Fae Realm to Axel's apartment. Despite their weekly arrangement, neither asked to go all the way. As the time had passed, Axel had come to grow feelings for the prince, but he knew one thing was for certain: confession meant leaving behind the human world. Between work and bills and taxes, Axel was more than happy to ditch his responsibilities to live with a fairy; but based on post-blowjob discussions with Saïx, it sounded like no human ever lasted very long in the Fae Realm.

"How old are you?" Axel once asked out of curiosity.

"Far older than you," Saïx had replied. "I've been around since the dawn of humanity. You are such silly creatures."

"Have you ever brought humans into your world?" Axel had asked another time.

"Many times humans have stumbled upon our realm by chance," Saïx answered, "but few last; time passes differently in the Fae Realm, and once someone has spent perhaps five minutes in our realm, they could have spent five days. Many humans that somehow manage to escape the Fae Realm have lived long past their decade, and are driven insane from how much time has passed."

Axel nodded, remembering how he had passed out after his trip to the Fae Realm.

Even so, something deep inside him craved the affections of the fairy prince.

One particular day when it was Saïx's turn to please Axel, Axel made his choice.

The fairy prince wiped the last milky strands from his lips and stood, turning to make his exit.

"Wait."

Saïx stopped, standing between Axel's legs. "Yes?"

Axel shifted on his couch, the words refusing to come out. "Um...remember how you asked me to be your fuck-buddy, like, a month ago?"

"Yes, I remember," Saïx replied.

"Well...sometimes, when people spend a lot of time blowing each other...they...get feelings..." Axel explained.

Saïx chuckled. "Oh, I know all about human emotions; just another thing that we fairies often lack."

Axel felt his heart drop into his stomach; did that mean Saïx wasn't reciprocating?

"So...fairies don't fall in love?" Axel asked.

"No, not very often." Saïx answered.

Axel shifted his glance elsewhere. "Have...have you? Ever fallen in love, I mean."

Saïx pursed his soft lips. "Not that I can remember. I'm sure I've had a few crushes every millennia or so, but none that I remember too vividly."

"What...what about me? I fail to believe that you asked me to be your fuck-buddy just because my dick sucking game was strong." Axel pointed out.

Saïx chuckled again. "That is true, I did have some ulterior motives at the time..."

The voice in Axel's head screamed at him to quit dancing around the subject.

"Fuck it; Saïx, I think I'm in love with you!" Axel shouted.

The prince stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious."

Axel's blood chilled. "Uh...hah, you got me. I'm just joking."

Saïx's eyes did not meet his now. "I see...then, I suppose there is no reason for us to continue this."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Axel insisted, but the prince disappeared in a shower of gold light.

Axel closed his eyes to avoid becoming blind, but when he knew the prince was gone, he refused to open them. Instead, he buried his face in his hands.

 

Axel crossed the street hurriedly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. His hands stuffed into his pockets, he trudged down the sidewalk, a man on a mission.

He met the hooded figure in the alley. Only the dealer's lips showed from under the hood.

"Demyx, how the fuck did you get that Aerith?" Axel hissed.

"Oh, you're after the Aerith, huh?" Demyx smirked. "Tall order you've got there."

"Cut the shit, Demyx; can you hook me up or not?" Axel demanded.

"I can hook you up," Demyx agreed, dangling a tiny baggie of the ground-up plant before Axel's eyes. "But it'll cost you."

"I don't give a fuck," Axel decided,  _ Anything that'll bring him back to me. _

Just as Axel was fishing through his pockets for his wallet, the alley was filled with a brilliant gold light. Behind Axel, the same two fairy guards that had captured him appeared.

"There he is, the one who's been stealing the Aerith!" One said, pointing at Demyx

"Shit!" Demyx hissed, and suddenly snapped open a pair of dragonfly-esque wings.

He launched himself into the air, his hood flying back to reveal pointed ears outlined by his ash blond mullet-hawk. 

"Get him!" The other guard ordered, and they launched themselves after him.

"Hey, come back!" Axel yelled, never having felt so trapped before. Groaning, Axel sprinted down the street, following them.

Demyx sped through the sky, making it several blocks before one of the guards threw their pinecone spear. The spear pierced Demyx's wing, and he spiraled down. The other guard caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm. The two landed on the ground, handcuffing Demyx.

Axel caught them, huffing. "Wait..."

"What is it?" One guard demanded.

"Please...take me back...to the Fae Realm..." Axel gasped.

"Why should we?" The other guard asked.

"Because...I request...an audience...with the prince." Axel replied.

The guards glanced at each other, then back to Axel. "Fine, I suppose you can come."

He grabbed Axel's arm, and they disappeared in a shining gold light.

They reappeared in the foyer, escorting Demyx inside the throne room first.

"Wait here," a guard instructed Axel.

Axel nodded, his heart pounding. What would Saïx even say to him? It had been days since they parted.

It seemed as if hours had passed until the prince sentenced Demyx to execution for stealing and selling his mother's plant. The two guards strode past Axel, dragging a defeated Demyx to the dungeon.

Axel entered the throne room cautiously, stopping to bow before the prince.

"Axel?" Saïx sat up straighter.

"Your Highness - I mean, Saïx - I had to see you again." Axel began, running to the throne.

Saïx pouted, remaining silent.

"Even if you won't talk to me, just listen," Axel said. "Look, I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like - "

"Like you didn't love me?" Saïx finished.

"Yeah," Axel agreed, "because I really do love you! I mean, I think I do. I don't know, I don't know if I've ever experienced this before. I just...I can't get you out of my head, and even when I first saw you, I knew it was more than the Aerith talking when I told you you were handsome. Saïx...I want to stay here with you."

Saïx shifted on his throne. "I see..."

"Please...take me back." Axel begged.

"You understand that life in the Fae Realm would mean total abandonment of your old life?" Saïx asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I want to live here with you, forever!" Axel insisted.

Saïx smirked. "Hm, you humans are silly."

"Please, I'll do anything..." Axel faltered.

"Anything?" Saïx hinted.

"Yes! I just want to be with you!" Axel cried.

The prince's lips curled into a smile. "Then join me, tonight. I want to go all the way with you."

 

Night fell in the Fae Realm the same way it fell on Earth; a red sunset painted the sky as a golden sun slipped under the horizon.

Axel was led to Saïx's bed chamber, his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten since he had left the human world, and even then he had barely eaten breakfast.

The prince sat down on his bed, Axel sitting next to him. He reached over to the bedside table where a basket of fruit sat. With slender fingers, he picked a juicy red apple from the basket and handed it to Axel.

Axel took the fruit, staring into its shiny peel. "So...if I eat this, I'll be bound to the Fae Realm forever?"

"Yes," Saïx answered, "isn't that what you wanted?"

Axel nodded, sinking his teeth into the apple. Its sweet juice spilled out onto his tongue, and he instantly knew his humanity was gone. He devoured the apple ravenously, barely leaving time for him to breathe in between bites.

When the apple was reduced to its core, he tossed it into a wastebasket on the other side of the room.

"Whaddya know, slam dunk," Axel chuckled.

Saïx caressed Axel's cheek, bringing his attention to his green eyes. He wiped the juice from the corner of Axel's mouth with his thumb, and gazed into his eyes.

"You're all mine now," he whispered, and brought Axel's lips to his.

Axel couldn't remember the last time he was kissed, but he shrugged off that memory with the rest of his human life. He wrapped his arms around Saïx and threw himself onto the sheets.

Saïx licked Axel's bottom lip, and Axel invited the prince's tongue inside. He combed through Saïx's hair, pulling at each silky lock.

Saïx removed his lips from Axel's, staring into Axel's eyes.

"Axel, I am enamored with you," Saïx murmured, kissing the crook of Axel' neck.

"I'm not that smart, your words are too big," Axel laughed weakly.

"I find you so captivating," Saïx's lips touched behind Axel's ear.

"Mmm, still too big," Axel smirked.

"I love you."

Now that was Axel's language.

"I love you too." Axel chuckled.

"Say you'll be my lover," Saïx begged softly, "please."

"Of course," Axel replied, "I didn't eat that fairy fruit just to be trapped here."

"Thank you," Saïx smiled, kissing underneath Axel's jaw.

The prince's delicate hands unzipped Axel's hoodie, pushing the fabric aside. Axel awkwardly attempted to kiss the prince's lips while removing his arms from the sleeves. He pushed his hoodie aside, letting it fall to the floor.

They broke apart for a moment so Axel could say, "Now that I'm trapped here, do I have to wear all that ridiculous leaf clothing?"

"Well, I suppose," Saïx shrugged, "but remember: we don't wear underwear."

"Deal," Axel agreed. He reached behind his head, tugging his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor with his hoodie. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, kicking them off. Left in his socks and underwear, he hastily peeled them off his body.

"Wow...you are...gorgeous..." Saïx sighed, running a hand down Axel's body.

"Eh, I'm nothing special," Axel admitted.

Saïx kissed Axel's ear. "You are to me."

Axel's heart fluttered. "Let me see yours now."

Saïx sat back, unfastening each delicate button and clasp that held his clothes together. He shrugged off his jacket, unfurling bright orange monarch butterfly wings.

"Whoa..." Axel whispered, reaching out to touch Saïx's wings. "May I...?"

"Of course," Saïx smiled.

Axel's fingers brushed against the delicate scales as they shimmered in the moonlight. "They're beautiful...I wish I could have wings..."

"You're beautiful even without them." Saïx offered.

Axel felt himself blushing. "Thanks..."

Saïx peeled his pants away, revealing the rest of himself. He spread himself over Axel, kissing and licking Axel's neck. His fingertips brushed over Axel's nipples, softly pinching and rolling them until they perked.

Axel's breathing labored slightly as Saïx stamped kisses down his body, stopping just before reaching Axel's member.

"Wait, I have an idea." Axel sat up, gently pushing Saïx into his place. He straddled Saïx backwards, lowering his hips just above Saïx's lips.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Saïx asked.

"This is what humans call 'sixty-nine', because if you've ever seen the number sixty-nine, it looks like this." Axel explained. "I'll suck you off while you suck me off."

Axel stroked Saïx's cock softly until it hardened, and he closed his lips around it. Saïx did the same, peeling back Axel's foreskin first. He brought Axel's hips down, swallowing up Axel's dick.

Axel bobbed his head slowly, savoring the salty taste of Saïx's skin. Saïx swirled his tongue over Axel's peeled-back foreskin, and Axel twitched in pleasure.

Saïx reached over to the bedside table again, rummaging through the drawer until he found a vial of a slick, purple substance. He popped the cork and tipped the vial in his hand, spreading the substance over two of his fingers. He brushed his fingers over Axel's hole, and Axel shivered. Taking that as his cue, Saïx plunged his fingers inside.

Axel threw his head back, moaning loudly. "Ohh... _ fuck _ ..."

He dipped his head down again, taking Saïx's cock in his mouth while Saïx worked his fingers in and out of Axel's asshole. Axel rolled his hips into Saïx's fingers, letting them brush against his prostate. Saïx sunk them in further, rubbing Axel's sweet spot. Axel's body trembled, and he hummed in pleasure on Saïx's cock.

"Axel...I'm going to..." Saïx grunted.

Axel popped his head up, whining, "No, not yet..."

Saïx slid his fingers out, and Axel turned himself around. Swiftly, Saïx slammed Axel into the bed, and Axel's stomach turned.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, his voice low.

"Yes." Axel nodded.

Saïx tipped the vial over in his hand again, coating his dick in the purple substance. He lifted Axel's leg, bringing it close to his body, then lowered himself to Axel's entrance, letting the tip of his cock brush against Axel's hole.

"Put it in me," Axel begged.

Saïx grunted as he squeezed himself inside, and Axel bit his lip. Saïx's hips touched Axel's ass, and he let out a sigh. "It feels so good..."

"You can move," Axel coaxed.

Saïx nodded, thrusting his hips. He leaned down, kissing Axel's lips softly.

The rhythmic rocking of the bed and the sounds of their skin slapping together put Axel at ease, and he melted into the sensation. The tip of Saïx's cock pushed against Axel's prostate, leaving Axel's body quivering.

Saïx removed his lips from Axel's, and planted them on his neck again. Softly, he bit and licked the skin. He wrapped his hand around Axel's dick, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Ah, Saïx...I'm close..." Axel hissed, rolling his hips to match Saïx's movements.

"Me too..." Saïx grunted, biting the junction between Axel's neck and shoulder.

Axel's hands slid down Saïx's back, though he was careful to avoid ruining Saïx's wings.

"Axel...I'm cumming!" Saïx groaned, his body going stiff.

Axel threw his head back, crying out the prince’s name. 

His release flew onto his chest and stomach, and Saïx clenched his fists as he filled Axel's ass with his hot seed.

Panting, Saïx slipped out of Axel's ass and slumped, collapsing into Axel's arms.

"I love you..." Axel gasped, stroking Saïx's hair.

"I love you, too." Saïx murmured, kissing Axel's lips briefly.

Saïx rolled off to the side, pulling the blanket up.

"You know, I was a little scared to leave the human world behind, but I see now I've made the right choice." Axel laughed.

Saïx chuckled. "I'm glad you chose me."

"You know something, though?" Axel added.

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Axel smirked. "I'm kind of glad that I had relations with that plant."

Saïx shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Axel kissed Saïx's cheek. "Neither do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was Axel and a certain blond, but I changed it to Axel and Saïx because the old pairing makes me uncomfortable


End file.
